I Think We're Alone Now
by Leora Condour
Summary: A AkuDemy fluff songfic. I think it fits nice with them.


_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or SquareEnix. I'd love to, but they haven't offered it yet to me._

_More AkuDemy fluff. I was_ _inspired and couldn't let it slip._

* * *

"What the hell are we doing, Demyx?" Axel asked as he was being dragged through the corridors of the organization's castle by a certain hydrophilic Nocturne.

"It's spring!! And the flowers have grown!" The bouncy blonde cheered as he tightened his grip on Axel's wrist, guiding him around a particular treacherous turn.

"_Children, behave."_

"You know if Sup hears about this we're dead, right?" Axel mentioned right before he was whipped around another turn. Demyx seemed not to hear him…or he didn't care, Axel couldn't quite tell at the moment.

_That's what they say when we're together._

_And "Watch how you play."_

_They don't understand and so we're…_

Demyx busted through the doorway that led out into one of the gardens around the castle. This one had a particularly large area and it was a-bloom with thousands of daisies, small sunflowers, and other such marvelous flora. Axel was astonished at the sight, but Demyx seemed destined to run into the middle of the small meadow.

_Running just as fast as we can_

_Holding onto one another's hand_

_Trying to get away, into the night_

Demyx suddenly stopped, making Axel trip a bit over himself toward him. He ended up falling on top of the boy, bringing him down with him into the flowers.

_And then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground_

Axel lifted himself up, trying to remove himself from the body below him, but the said body gripped onto his forearms, causing him to move back toward him.

_And then you say-_

"_I think we're alone now_." Demyx sang, his eyes closed as he pressed his cheek against Axel's.

"Demyx, what the-"

"_There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now_." Demyx now moved so he could whisper the next line softly into the Flurry's ear, "_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_."

Axel was too stunned to move. He had been dragged out of his comfortable room for _this_? What was IX thinking? Getting him here, all in the flowers that might start up the pyro's allergies…and making him fall on top of him…Why wasn't Axel wanting to get up soon?

"C'mon, Ax…" Demyx said, moving so fluidly out from under him it seemed he momentarily _was_ made of water. "Catch me." he then leaped up and ran off away from Axel.

Axel didn't want anyone to know what his reason was, or anyone to see him doing this, but he chased after the blonde, a smile spread wide across his face.

_Look at the way_

_We got to hide what we're doin'_

_Cause what would they say_

_If they ever knew_

Axel tackled Demyx to the ground again, rolling around with him in the wildflowers. Both of them were laughing like they were mad.

_And so we're_

_Running just as fast as we can,_

_Holding onto one another's hand._

_Trying to get away, into the night._

_And then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground_

_And then you say,_

"_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around._

_I think we're alone now._

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_

After another round of chase, as Axel had brought the blonde down again, in the middle of their laughter and rolling around, someone had leaned too far forward.

Their lips brushed together, sending a rush through both of them.

_Running just as fast as we can,_

_Holding onto one another's hand._

_Trying to get away, into the night._

_And then you put your arms around me_

_And we tumble to the ground_

_And then you say,_

"_I think we're alone now,_

_There doesn't seem to be anyone around._

_I think we're alone now._

_The beating of our hearts is the only sound."_

They stared at each other, wondering what had just happened.

But all either of them knew was they had to do it again.

And as their lips pressed against the others, both of them could _feel_ their hearts beating as one.

* * *

_Based off of Tiffany's cover of "I Think We're Alone Now"._


End file.
